


G is for Glance; Gandhari & Duryodhana

by MayavanavihariniHarini



Series: Tumblr Re-postings: Alphabet Fic Challenge (Indian Mythology) [7]
Category: Hindu Religions & Lore, Mahabharata - Vyasa
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-25
Updated: 2020-05-25
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:00:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24364702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MayavanavihariniHarini/pseuds/MayavanavihariniHarini
Summary: Even through her blindfold, her glance is firmer than a thunderbolt yet softer than a flower when she finally speaks.
Series: Tumblr Re-postings: Alphabet Fic Challenge (Indian Mythology) [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1756723
Kudos: 7





	G is for Glance; Gandhari & Duryodhana

**Author's Note:**

  * For [avani](https://archiveofourown.org/users/avani/gifts).



“I have come to seek your blessings, Mother,” announces Duryodhana as he touches Gandhari’s feet with all the reverence he can manage to fake. “Bless me that I may emerge victorious in this battle.”

She suppresses a sarcastic smile. She clearly sees through the masquerade, because no one knows better than her how much he despises her.

She remembers all the arguments she has had with her husband about her determination (and his lack thereof) to disown Duryodhana. If only her husband had listened to her back then, they would not have had the misfortune to witness the unveiling of this fratricide today.

She loves her children, no matter what, and BECAUSE she loves them, she knows that she will not give in to their irrational demands.

Even through her blindfold, her glance is firmer than a thunderbolt yet softer than a flower when she finally speaks.

“Where there is Dharma, there is victory.”


End file.
